Gabe: UnPetrified
by xXAwesomeSauceXx
Summary: Gabe's back! DUN DUN DUUN! So, after a sudden surge of OOCness, Poseidon wanted to bring Gabe back from the "dead." Wait, what? Percy's thoughts exactly. What awaits our favorite demigod while he re-faces his old nightmare?  Rated T for Gabe's "language".
1. Ugliano Returns!

**Gabe: Un-Petrified **

A/N: You know? Like "Herbie: Fully Loaded"? Err…anyway… I don't own anything (except for the fake museum); all rights go to the one and only HALEY RIORDAN! jk, they go to his daddy. R&R!

* * *

**Percy POV:**

So, here I am. Middle of the night, and I'm standing infront of the Manhattan Museum of Unusual Art **(A/N: made it up…)**. Why, you ask? Why is the ever-so-awesome Perseus Jackson standing in front of a museum? Well, because now that the war is finally over, and the gods are pretty bored on the 600th floor, my dad felt pity for my old step-dad.

I know. I don't get it, either. One day, my dad's all, _"I'll blast you to smithereens for hurting Percy and Sally!" _But the next day, and that day was today, he can be, _"Oh Percy, he doesn't know about this world, so I got Hecate to make a potion to un-petrify him!" _Seriously, the gods can be pretty bipolar at times.

Slowly, I reached for the _Pull_ bar on the door. Even though it was the dead of night, I had a feeling the museum wouldn't be locked.

_Swish!_ Without even knowing, I fell through the unlocked museum door, and a small orange vial slipped out of my pocket. Quickly, I grabbed the potion stuffed it in my pocket, not knowing if the Mist would cover a 17-year-old boy "sneaking" into a museum. I did _not_ want to be on the news _again._

In the dim light, I saw a hallway labeled "Donated Artwork". My footsteps echoed though out the building as I walked closer. This was it. I was going to re-meet my 40-yr-old nightmare. _Smelly Gabe._

I caught my breath- (I know, pretty cheesy for the Savior of Olympus) there sat the petrified Gabe Ugliano, poker chips in hand, mouth wide open. Ha, best Medusa reaction ever.

"Well, Gabe… uh, how goes things?" I mentally slapped myself. _How goes things?_ What the Hades was talking to a statue going to do? "Erm, I don't know if you can hear me, but it's Percy Jackson, and I'm g-going to h-help y-you..."

I found myself choking on those last few words. Even if no one could hear me, I never knew I would find myself saying that.

Lifting my hand from my pocket, I uncapped (no, not Riptide) the vial, and splashed the orange liquid on Gabe's stone face.

With that, color began to return to his face. Then his hair, then everywhere else. _Damn. It actually worked._

Gabe's blood-shot eyes snapped open, but I didn't move. He studied me for a moment, maybe wondering how I've gotten so awesome in the last few years. But probably not.

"_Jackson._" He snarled through yellow teeth. Hmm, I guess being a statue doesn't change a person.

"'Sup Gabe. How goes it?" I said, trying my best not to laugh. To think that he scared me years ago.

"I thought I got rid of you years ago!" he yelled, rising from his stone poker table.

"Hmm, no hello? I thought being a statue for five years would mellow a person out, but I guess not," I said, fiddling with my pen. "But you might want to consider being less loud. They've got cameras all over this place."

Smelly Gabe looked like he was about to rip my head off. "You did this! _You_ turned me into that… thing!"

"Now, now, Gabe. Let's not start pointing fingers. But don't worry; we'll explain everything once we get to the apartment," I said, trying to keep my voice calm, while trying to get him out of the museum. Gods, I hope he doesn't run off to the police once we get outside.

"Yeah right!" he scoffed, "That's _my_ apartment. And once I get back, you'll be gone for good!"

I stifled a laugh. I couldn't wait to see his face once he meets Paul.

"C'mon Gabe. Don't make this hard. I have, erm, friends that I want you to meet."

If Gabe was going to be this way all night, he's going to have swords and arrows in his ass by the morning. Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and Clarisse were waiting for us back at the apartment. They were extra proof. Why? Oh, I guess I left out one thing. Apparently, Poseidon also wanted me to tell Gabe the secret. Yeah, I know. Pretty bipolar.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Done with first chappie! Sorry if it was short, but I wanted to end the chapter with the "pretty bipolar" thing. Also, I need some ideas for what's going to happen at the apartment, so PM me, or just leave your ideas in a review. More reviews = Quicker updates! (Probably on weekends) **


	2. Nobodies?

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I don't own anything… not even some of the ideas in the chapter belong to me—credit goes to my ever-so-wonderful reviewers! And lastly, I mentioned this before, but I am not Rick Riordan, and if I was, Percy wouldn't be as awesome as he could be. I forgot to mention in the summary, that this is a year after TLO, but you probably figured that out, since, in the first chapter, I wrote "After the war…" R&R!**

**Percy POV**

"Friends? _Friends?_ You? Ha!" spat Gabe, "Like you could ever have friends, Brain Boy. What, are you paying them?"

"No. Now, let's head on to the apartment and you can have, a, uh, nice cold beer...?" I said, the last part coming out more like a question. Mom hasn't kept any beer in the house ever since… well, you know.

"Fine. But you better not be lying!"

"Don't you worry Gabe, don't you worry…"

With crossed, fat, hairy arms, Gabe made his way to the door. Couldn't I have just made a run for it, and report him to the police? No, he would just end up reporting _me_ to the police. Before he could move his flabby legs away from my sight, I hailed a taxi.

"I am _not_ paying for this ride, kid." Gabe muttered, while we slid into the back seat.

"81st street, Upper East Side, sir." I said to the driver.

* * *

TIME SKIP?

"Thanks," I said, giving the driver a wad of money stuffed in my pocket. I didn't care how much money I just wasted for a two minute drive, I just couldn't stand sitting _that_ close to Gabe.

"Aww, how cute. Brain Boy started a garden." Gabe teased, pointing at Calypso's moonlace on the fire escape.

"Thank you. It's from a friend." I replied in a monotone voice, not giving him satisfaction. That, obviously, wasn't the reaction he expected.

"Erm, guys? I'm –I mean _we're—_home!" I practically yelled into the apartment. I was… excited? Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a pleasure to have Gabe back, but I was dying to see the look on his face once he meets, well, _everybody_. The fact that he couldn't hurt my mom anymore, unless he wanted to go through me (Curse of Achilles, and all…), that only made it better.

Gabe looked around in disgust. "What did you do to the place?"

Mom had draft paper everywhere for her writing "career", but I guess he was directing his attention at the new furniture and paint.

"Well, we did a few things here and there. Not to mention that we saved loads of money without your constant gambling and beer buying. Oh, and Paul's teacher's salary isn't so bad, either." Oh crap. _Way to go, Percy. You just _had_ to bring up Paul and beer! Now he's going to be asking for his stupid beer!_ The small mention of Paul didn't seem so bad, but now I just reminded him of his _lovely _habit.

"Paul?" he said **(A/N: or would it be "asked"?)** venomously. "Who. The. Hell. Is. Paul!" He separated each word, like I couldn't understand him. Well, at least he didn't ask for a drink...

"Let's not raise our voice, Gabe. Well, they're all in the kitchen. Why don't you sit down and I'll bring them all in.

**Gabe POV (I know, Percy's POV was kinda short, but I really needed this guy's POV!)**

Who did Jackson think he is? Eh? Think he could just sit me on down, and not even give me a damn beer? Can't believe this kid. So he's lead himself to the kitchen so he could introduce me to his so-called-friends. Yeah right. I wonder if Sally was—Sally! Where was that little bi-(LaLaLa!)? For goodness sakes, I've been waiting for my fricking meatloaf for FIVE FRICKING YEARS!

I turned my head towards the kitchen door, where Brain Boy, Sally, and six other people stood.

"So Gabe… Let's have a little talk. And please, save all questions for the end. Or else, this is going to be one _long_ night." Percy said, stepping forwards.

I studied the other six. The tall guy, maybe in his thirties, had his arm around Sally's waist. That little wh-(LaLaLa!). He had salt and pepper hair, and was wearing a gray, long-sleeved polo, a black tie, and slacks. He looked as if he had been putting up with deranged high schoolers all day.

Next to him, stood a brawny girl with her messy, brown hair tied up. She looked like the kind of person to start a fight. She seemed to be holding what looked like a 3-ft-long ruler. Or a yard stick. Whatever. But in the corner of my eye, it would look like a strange bronze object.

Next in the weirdo line, was a short boy, probably the youngest of the group, with black hair, similar to Percy's. But his olive skin looked like it had been pale at one time, then back to normal. He wore all black clothes, except for a torn aviator's jacket. He too, carried a weird ruler thing, that kept changing when I turned away.

The kid standing next to goth boy seemed familiar, as if I had heard Percy talking about him to Sally. He had a wispy goatee, and acne covered a large portion of his face. _Roger?_ _Rover? _Something like that, but he was that kid the Percy talked about… from, ah, Yancy! Yeah, that kid! (At least this kid didn't have some strange ruler at his side.)

Next to Rover, stood a girl who was probably 15. Her eyes were a piercing shade of blue, and had black hair, like goth boy and Percy. Now, these kids had some weird clothes (especially that Rover, I mean, his bright orange shirt had a picture of a pony with wings, and the words on it were in some weird language), but this girly? She was wearing some weird shiny thing on her head, a silver parka, when it's like 80˚ out, and she carried a bunch of arrows on her back! What was she going to do, shoot my head off? **(A/N: Well, you never know, Gabe…)**

And the last standing in the weirdo train was a girl with curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. What is with these kids' eyes? Anyways, she looked like the brains of the group, and was dressed the most normal. But she looked almost…longingly? Ugh, yeah, I guess. She looked… _longingly _at Percy. What the hell? Was this kid little Brain Boy's girlfriend? No way. Must be paying her.

"And so, that's why… Gabe? Gabe! Are you even listening?" Brainy shouted at me.

"Listen twerp. This is my house. I can kick you out any moment now." I shot back. The room fell silent. Ha ha, I won.

Blondey spoke up, "This is _not _your apartment, Ugliano. It belongs to Sally and Paul Blofis.

"Blowfish? What kind of last name is that?" I laughed. But nobody laughed with me.

"Sally, can they just whack some sense into him? Please? I know Percy's dying to!" the guy with salt-and-pepper hair, who I assumed was Paul Blowfish, begged Sally. He turned to me, "And sir, it's Blofis, not Blowfish."

Whack sense into me? Whack sense into _me?_ Blowfish sure didn't scare me, but he wanted the _weirdo kids _to whack sense into me? As if!

"Paul, you know that's not the right thing to do." Sally replied. Blowfish sighed in defeat.

"Anyways…" Percy continued, "my dad said that you don't belong in a museum. And boy is he bipolar…" Brain Boy said the last part in a whisper, like someone would blast him if he said it any louder.

"All of them are, Percy. All of them are…" muttered Goth Boy.

Wait, did Percy say _dad?_

"Your daddy? Eh? From what I heard from Sally, who still hasn't made that meatloaf after all these years, your daddy didn't want you, left you and your mommy, and got lost at sea. Now you're telling me that he felt pity for _me?_" I smirked. What did this kid think he was doing?

"He. Is. Not. Lost. At. Sea." He said in a strong whisper.

"Ha! Believe what you want Brain Boy." I didn't stop there, I was on a roll! "But your daddy didn't want you, and is a _nobody!_"

The room fell silent for the second time that night.

"You _seriously _just called _his dad_ nobody?" the girl with bright blue eyes asked.

"Yeah! Like hell I did! And I bet _your_ daddies are nobodies, too!" **(From here to the end of the chapter, it's going to be 3****rd**** person)**

Fury raged in each and every one of them, well, except for Grover and Annabeth.

"You did _not_ just say that." Nico said darkly. Gabe had just crossed the line.

* * *

**Awesome Sauce: So, Annabeth, you're just going to watch as Percy and the other kill Gabe, huh?**

**Annabeth: Well, yeah. My dad **_**is**_** a nobody, so I'll just make sure the apartment isn't destroyed.**

**A.S.: Well, we'll see. I **_**am**_**—**

**Annabeth: Number Four?**

**A.S.: No. I was going to say that I'm in control of this Fanfic, so… yeah.**

**A/N: So, that was longer than the last chapter! Yay! Erm, yeah, I know, I made Percy really OOC in the begining...but Paul was OOC, too, at the end, and so was Gabe, with all those BIG WORDS I made him think, when he was describing the CHB gang...and Paul. Anyways, thanks to my reviewers! Also, who's POV do you prefer, Percy's or Gabe's? Because, I can't really decide… And sorry about that small "I Am Number Four" reference. One of my friends read the book and wants to see the movie, and that's the only thing she ever talks about in school… she used to be high on PJO, but not everything can last…sigh… **

**V**

**V**


	3. Meeting the Gang

A/N: Woohoo, here's chapter three! Err, yeah, I know. I updated the day after I posted this, and then I leave you to wait for like, a week. But as I said, I'm usually going to update on weekends...anyways, R&R! I'm still not sure which POV is better, so I'm going to write half in Percy's and the other half in Gabe's... and sorry if I overuse the word "weirdo." And blah blah blah, we all know that I don't own PJO...

* * *

**Gabe POV**

"You did _not_ just say that," Goth Boy said, probably trying to intimidate me. What is up with this weirdo kids? They all seemed to be giving me some sort of glare...well, except for that hairy kid with acne, Rover. Brain Boy better tell me these kids' names, because "Goth Boy" and "That-Girl-Wearing-Weird-Silver-Clothes" is starting to be a mouthful.

"What's the matter, eh? I offended your wittle daddies?" I turned to Ms. Gray Eyed Weirdo, hoping to get her mad. She seemed overly calm...like _too_ calm. "What about you, little girl? Aren't you pissed that I called your punny little daddy a nobody?"

"Well, my dad _is_ a 'nobody.' If I were you, Ugliano, I'd back off with the wise comments...unless you enjoy self-inflicted pain." Blondie said, in her way-too-calm voice.

Wait, what did she say about that pain thing? Was she talking about Percy's little nerd gang? Did they _actually_ believe that they could_ hurt_ me? Yeah right!

Blondie looked over at Percy, who still looked pretty pissed about what I said. (Achievement Unlocked!) The second they met eyes, Brain Boy looked a bit calmer.

For the first time since I got out of that rock thing in the museum, I realized that a few locks of Percy's hair were white. What the hell? Did he like, dye it or something? Weirdo. Also, Blondie had a similar grey streak. Hmm. Maybe they were in...a cult? Psh, Brain Boy ain't tough enough to be in one.

"Gabe. Let's just get this over with. It's time we told you, the, err, truth." Percy said in a rough, but calm, voice. The truth about what? That he sleeps with a teddy bear?

"What? You were serious about that?" the girl with unruly brown hair said, standing up from her chair.

"Clarisse, will you just sit still? And yes, I was serious! My, uh, _nobody_ of a father decided to go all bipolar and give me this task!" Percy whispered a bit too loud. Hm, so that buff girl had a frilly name like _Clarisse_? These kids couldn't hide things from _me._

_"_Uh, Percy? A certain..." Rover paused for a bit, and whispered the next part, "...family member of yours could, erm, _zap_ you for saying something like that." Rover warned. AS if on cue, a sudden clap of thunder echoed outside.

_Zap?_ Were these kids playing some nerdy mythomagic game or something?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Percy said, waving Rover off, "Anyways, let's start off by introducing ourselves. Gabe, this will probably take a while, so sit down.

"Well, you know me. Percy Jackson. Your, err, former stepson,"

**Percy POV**

_Stupid, bipolar daddy._ Here was Gabe, insulting all the short-tempered gods **(A/N: Ares, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades, in case you forgot)**, all at the same time.

"Okay, try not to say your parentage _yet. _I know it's out of habit, but just do it for the sake of our bipolar family..." I whispered to the others.

"We're not that stupid, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

I motioned for Thalia to start us off.

"Thalia Grace, daugh- uh, never mind." Thalia said quickly.

"_See?_" I told Annabeth.

"Grover Underwood,"

"Nico di Angelo," Nico grumbled, probably still upset with the whole 'Your Daddy's a Nobody!' thing. Well, holding grudges was his fatal flaw, after all.

"Clarisse La Rue, and I'll kick your fat ass if you-" I stopped Clarisse before she ripped Gabe's head off...well, not that I didn't want her too...

"Annabeth Chase, daugh- Uh, erm...oh please, Percy. Shut up." Annabeth said finally. I couldn't help but laughing. Annabeth herself, said that no one would do that (*cough* Thalia *cough*), and she, of all people, does just that.

"Okay, okay. Well, now that you introduced me to your puny little friends, when can I get you out of my apartment?" Gabe slurred. This ass just didn't get it, huh?

"Well, I'm not finished yet, Gabe. You haven't _properly _met Paul, here." I said, motioning for Paul to step forward.

"I'm Paul Blofis, Sally's _husband_, Percy's stepfather... oh, and his English teacher." Paul said with a small smile, and putting extra emphasis of the husband part.

I began to talk again, and I said the happiest statement of night, "And so, Gabe, you are basically broke. You have no house, and can probably only afford to live in a cardboard box."

The look on Gabe's face? _Priceless. _I wasn't sure if it was the look of anger, or the look of shock spread on his face, or maybe even the simple joy of payback that amused me. But I swear, it was too good.

Then, he did the thing I expected most from him- his grimy, hairy knuckles connected with my jaw. _Hmm, that's the best you could do, Gabe?_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gabe practically screamed, once he realized he hurt himself, rather than me.

"Well Gabe, this is why you don't interrupt our little talk." I told him. "Moving on...gah, where do we even start?"

I turned to my mom, but she held her hands up in defeat, "Don't look at me, I mean, I didn't even have to tell _you_ about this!"

"Yeah, because the way that I was told was _so_ much better...

"Okay Gabe, how much do you know about Ancient Greek 'myths?'"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/subscribing! I can't believe that this two (now three) chapter story has more reviews than a six chapter story! Well anyways, I tried to make Percy and Gabe less OOC, but I think I failed .**

**So yeah, this chapter was pretty much setting the tone for the next chapter where the gang will finally tell Gabe- I know you've all been waiting so patiently for that! (I hope it doesn't end up suckish) Feel free to leave ideas for future chapters, (because I need your help!) and I put a poll on my page for which POV you want me to use. (So vote!) R&R!**


	4. Clarisse Is Pissed

**A/N: 900+ hits! ^.^**

**On that happy note, here's chapter 4! Thank you to my reviewers for the ideas, I'll try to incorporate as much as I can! As for the POV poll, I'll stick w/ Gabe's point of view for some chapters, and other chapters will just be some random POV...and for this chappie, I'm stick w/ ONE point of view for the WHOLE chapter! (such an achievement) :)**

* * *

**Thalia's POV **(There's one you did't expect!)

"Okay Gabe, how much do you know about Ancient Greek 'myths'?" Percy asked, while Gabe tended his sore fist.

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for Gabe to give some reply along the lines of _Never heard of them. _or _So? What about them, I mean, they're just myths!_

We watched Smelly Gabe's eyebrows knit together, and practically saw the gears turning in his head.

"_Well?_" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

Ugliano glared at me, "Shut it, Thailand-"

"Thalia!" I corrected.

"-I was _about_ to say something! Greek myths... somethin' about the gods, eh? Those, uh, stories that explain the world?"

Hmm, so he actually _did_ know something. After realizing that I was the only one in the kitchen standing, I shoved Nico out of his chair, and sat down in relief before he could get back to his feet. I shot a triumphant smirk down at him.

"Okay, so, to put this in the simplest way possible, the Greek gods, along with the myths, are, well-"

"REAL!" Grover blurted out. We all turned to stare at him. As much as Grover tended to prove his point at times, that was strangely out of character for him.

Gabe started to laugh. Expected of every mortal- denial. "Psh, what is this? Some puny game of Mythomagic?"

Before answering him, we all turned to Nico (who still sat on the floor of the apartment), almost as if we expected him to make some childish remark.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, considering that I haven't shadow traveled to Antarctica, or China, or something, I'm starting to think that this thing is good luck," he said, whilst pulling the small Hades figurine out of his pocket, the one that Bianca had gave her life to retrieve.

I cocked my head in annoyance, watching Gabe hunch over while laughing.

"When I thought your friends couldn't get any weirder, you just bring along your nerdy game! Oh, this is _too good_, Brain Boy!" Gabe hooted. He turned to Sally and said, "Sal, why don't ya put that ass of yours to use and bring me a beer, eh?"

Paul clenched his fists, and Percy reached for his pen. Dear gods, did Percy actually think he could whip some sense into Gabe with Riptide? If Ares was watching, I could practically hear him scream, _"Yeah! Let's start a fight!"_

Percy took Riptide out of his pocket, and snapped off the cap. Blah blah blah, it grew into its full size, yada yada yada... Oh gods, I'm starting to sound like Mr. D...

"Percy, you know that won't do anything," Annabeth sighed, and snatched the sword from Percy's hands.

"Damn right it won't do anything! What were you going *burp* to do, huh? Measure me to death? And why is everyone caring around rulers?" Gabe said, rolling his eyes.

"Can we please get this over with? Seriously, we haven't told him anything! And if I don't get a hold of his bald, little head, I'm out!" Clarisse fumed...whoops, almost forgot she was here. She pointed at Gabe, "And you, sir, do not get away with disrespecting _my_ father! _Erre es korakas!_

"Rulers? Huh, you want to feel how bad _my_ ruler is? I swear on the Ri-"

"Okay, Clarisse, that's enough! But she's right, we have to get on with this. You see, Gabe, the gods of Ancient Greece are real. As to why we were instructed to, erm, give you this information is, well, I think Percy can take it from here." Annabeth said, gesturing for Barnacle Head to take over.

Percy glanced at Gabe, then at Annabeth, then back at Gabe again. "Erm, uh...well Gabe, do you believe us? Well, it doesn't matter, as long as we get this over with. Because if you think we should be sent of to a mental facility, we really don't care.

"You see Gabe, as Annabeth said, the Greek gods are real and existing. Currently, they live in Manhattan-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You don't _honestly_ think I'm going believe you, do you?" Gabe said, waving his hand.

"I think Nico wants to take over the talking from here!" I exclaimed, pulling Nico to his feet. He sent his signature 'death glare' at me, but he still owed me. For Zeus' sake, he made a giant crack in the ground, in front of the Artemis Cabin, just for fun! Sure, it wasn't hard to get around it, and the Hunters don't even visit camp often, but it sure was disrespectful.

"You hate me, don't you?" he asked, getting of the ground.

"It runs in the family," I said with a smirk.

"Thank gods, I can finally sit down," I heard Percy say in a low voice.

"...Uh, the, uh, gods, they, um, well they havekidswhoaredemigodslikeus," Nico said in one big breath. Total. Facepalm. Moment.

"Way to screw things up, Death Boy!" I said, smacking the back of his head.

He rubbed his head in annoyance.

"What this butt head was trying to say, is that we're demigods, or half bloods, you could say. One of our parents is a Greek god, and the other is a regular mortal." I said, taking over the explanation. "Well, except for Grover."

"Wow, Thalia, I feel so loved." Grover said sarcastically, before turning to Gabe, "And what she meant to say, it that I'm a satyr, half man, half goat.

Gabe scratched his head in confusion. "Half god?_ Half god? _I don't know what you mean by demi-whatever, but you freaks? You _things_ don't have a chance of having a _drop_ godly blood!_"_ Gabe tried to retort.

Clarisse spoke up. "We can prove it. And believe me, I have been waiting for this, punk."

There was a look in Ugliano's eyes that hadn't shown before...was it fear? Psh, that was good, that was good.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares," Clarisse began, "and if you make one more smart remark, trust me, I'd be glad to prove it."

Gabe tried to look calm, but you could sense that he was radiating fear.

Clarisse continued, "Because you, Ugliano? You have just. Pissed. Me. Off."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUN! W00t, Clarisse is going to whip ass! :D I had so much fun writing this chapter, because I loved plotting Gabe's obliviousness. I hope Clarisse met your expectations, and trust me, she WILL do something to Gabe...I think. Before you start asking, there _will _be hints of Thalico, but nothing more! (And I won't put any mushy stuff...) Was this chapter longer? Was it shorter? I really can't tell anymore (Even if the document manager thing tells you how many words you wrote...) And I just realized, I forgot to write the reason that Artemis let Thalia take time off of the Hunters...whoops. Oh well. Review! (:**


	5. Smokin' Hot

**A/N: Ah, don't you love my AN's at the beginning of the chapters? I do! Remember how I wrote about Clarisse being pissed off by Gabe? Well, after reading that chapter over again, I realized that I copied, like, two or three lines from _Emma zooka_'s one-shot series, Water Balloon Fight. I'm so sorry! If you're reading this, am I allowed to keep it, or should I replace it? And by the way, did I absent-mindedly include someone else's ideas into my story? If I did, tell me! *insert disclaimer here (to Rick Riordan, and the FFN author's I copied from!)* I put more cuss words than I normally would in the chapter.  
**

**Whoa, this is a long AN. On to the story! (It's the long awaited 'fight scene'! *squee!*)**

* * *

**Clarisse POV**

Did this fatty think he could just go on and insult me? Without hesitation, I walked towards him and balled my fists. Heck, I didn't need a weapon to whip his pathetic ass!

"Hey! Clarisse, let's finish the explanation first!" Grover bleated nervously. Stupid peace keeper.

Frustrated, I slumped back down in my chair, but I never unclenched my fists.

"Okay then...let's try to speed things up here! We are, as Nico and Thalia said, Greek demigods. My dad, is Poseidon, who apparently went all bipolar on us, and is the reason you're not a statue...anymore." Percy explained to Gabe.

He continued, "Now, let's answer one of the main questions in your head. I'm guessing you want to know why _y_ou were a statue for five years, no? Well, do you remember the day you supposedly 'kicked me out'?"

Did Fish Brains seriously say _"no?" _at the end of his question? Gods, that weirdo.

"The thought was good while it lasted," Gabe muttered.

"Well, a few days after I went back to my, err, I mean, _our_, summer camp, Mom sent me a letter saying that she was...well, let's just say you were finished 'protecting' me."

"Protecting?_ Protecting? _No freaking way in hell-"

"I believe the correct term would be 'No freaking way in Hades'" Nico corrected under his breath.

"-would I be caught dead protecting you, kid!" Gabe snorted.

"...Anyways, do you remember what happened what happened after I left?" Percy asked. "No? Hmm, guess not. Well, before disposing of Medusa's head, my mom made use of it. Maybe I'll let her fill you in on this,"

Sally suppressed a smile. "Gabe, you protected Percy more than you could have ever imagined. As to why you were made of stone all these years, well, Medusa's head can do that to people."

Gabe's eyes practically bulged out. "No way. You? _You _did that? _That's _what happened during the poker game? _That's _what that package was for? But-"

"Let's just to the chase Gabe. If the Greek stories are real, nothing's impossible." Mr. Blofis said, as if reminding himself, more than Gabe.

"Want to know another thing? The world would have ended if it wasn't for me." Percy gestured towards himself. "'Cause I'm the savior of Olympus." He beamed.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain! Don't we deserve some recognition?" nagged Annabeth.

"Yeah, yeah..." Prissy said, waving her off.

"Who are you again? Brain Boy's little girlfriend?" Gabe asked.

"Well, yes, actually. Though 'brain boy' wouldn't exactly fit Percy. I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena, Official architect of Olympus, camper at Half-Blood Hill, and _also_ a savior of Olympus." At first Annie was talking to Gabe, but towards the end of her statement, she shot a glare Percy. I guess it was introduction time again.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, savior of Olympus." Thalia said.

I was about to open my mouth, but Nico stopped me. "Nuh uh, Clarisse! Big Three goes first!"

Enthusiastic, much?

"Di Angelo. Nico di Angelo." he said. Oh great, now he was James Bond. "Son of Hades, necromancer, part-time camper at Half-Blood Hill, and, uh, _kind of_, savior of Olympus."

"I'm Grover, and I'm just you're average satyr...and I believe you know Clarisse-"

"Hey! I didn't _properly_ introduce myself!" I reminded him. "Sure, sure. The slimeball knows my name, and he knows who my father is. But does he know that _I_ am _also _a camper who fought in the Second Titan War? Does he know that _I _slayed the drakon? Dammit, the man doesn't even know _what_ a drakon is!"

Anger built up inside of me, and I walked towards Gabe, "Listen, fatty. Anyone one of us could take you down single handedly. And since we are spilling the secret, I'll have you know that this," I pulled out my electric spear, "Is. Not. A. Ruler. Sure, it won't hurt you, seeing as it's made of celestial bronze, but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of using my hands!"

Taking a deep breath, I went back to my chair, but not before stomping on Gabe's foot.

"WHAT THE FU-?" Ugliano screeched.

"Want more?" I taunted. I folded my sleeve up, then (probably) relocated his nose. "Take that dickhead. That'll teach you to mess with an Ares kid."

"Clarisse, honey?" Sally began. At first, I thought she would tell me to stop, or to lay off with the cuss words. I was surprised when she smiled, leaned in, and whispered, "Thank you for that. I think we all owe you."

What Gabe said next freaked everyone out.

"So, Thalia...did anyone ever tell you that you look _smoking hot?_" Gabe slurred. The loss of blood was starting to get to his head... At least, I hoped that's what was wrong.

Well, that little question earned him a hard kick in the gut, from our favorite Lieutenant of Artemis.

But in other words, I finally got to have some fun.

* * *

**A/N: ...I think my chapters are getting shorter. But I loved Clarisse's vocabulary in this chapter!**

**Okay, okay, I know it was a bit rushed, this was _sorta_ a filler chappie, and Clarisse didn't exactly get a "fight scene"...errm, words speak louder than actions? (I know I let you down...)  
****That last part where Gabe was hitting on Thalia? Well, _Insanity is my second name, _there you go! Anyways, the next chapter will have a mega-long AN dedicated to my reviewers! :)**

** REVIEWER POLL TIME! Who's demigod powers do you want to see Gabe being harassed by next chapter? (leave your vote in a review, please!)**

**V**

**V**


	6. Clogged Toilets?

**A/N: Woohoo, we're back to Percy's POV! (Next chapter will probably be Gabe's again...) As I promised, here's my long AN to thank everyone who reviewed! **

**A big thanks to alexandriarulzforeva, annabethjackson121, BalletGirl98, Captin11854, CearaRoxYourSox, cheerleader115, Classof2014, CoolWater123, crissypotter, Daughter of Posiedon, Defying-Gravity-4ever, Emma zooka, Huntress of the Shadows, Jia-Lerman-Jonas, katnissjackson1019, LightningstormZero, Luna Dare, nick1117, Nico'sfavsister, percabeth4everandeverandever, PJO and HP lover, pjoftw111, poseidon'sgirl, rythm1029, snowflake13300, Ugla, Wicked'456, Xandra Pieterzoon, XxAnnabethfannxX, xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx, AliceElizabeth1, Angel's Detective, becky199756, BigReader23, Darth Lumiya Skywalker, Faycee623, ice2215, ixbloomie97, sugarpony, mythomagical, musafreen, ncalkins, rhayshae, Weatherbird, 97, Kahlan-Annabeth-Alanna-Cara, larkgrace, wacko12, rythm1029, TheMuseNamedPancake, Night Dawn, Huntress of the Shadows, 1st hunter of Artemis, IamWafflesHearMeRAWR, and last but not least, Insanity is my second name!**

**Oh god, my eyes really hurt after reading/typing that. I'm sorta leaning towards making Nico that cute, light-hearted boy from The Titan's Curse...but I won't get too carried away...probably xD The paragraph down there in italics is from Insanity is my second name. Gratias ago! (err...latin?)**

**Again, THANK YOU! **

**...on to the story!**

* * *

**Third Person**

Hello. I am Narrator. No, not _the_ narrator. I am _Narrator._ Anyways...

Nico stared at Percy bouncing in his seat. He could tell by the way Percy glared at Gabe that he would give anything to show off his Son-of-Poseidon-y powers. Heck, it looked as if he didn't get his chance, he would pee his pants.

**Hell, I can't do this 3rd Person crap- I'm only three sentences into the cha****pter and I'm already brain dead...moving on!**

**Percy POV**

While Mom whispered something barely audible into Clarisse's ear, we all watched in amusement, as Smelly Gabe clutched his stomach (and nose) in pain.

Man, you don't even know how good the feeling was to finally get revenge on Gabe. My mind floated to a 'day dream' I had a year or so ago, when Gabe was still a statue.

_I walked up to Gabe, and thanks to my recent growth spurt over the summer, I looked straight in my ex-stepfather's eyes._

_I drew back my fist, punched him, and said, "That's for having no respect for great women like my mom!"_

_I lifted my fist again, repeated the action, and added, "That's for always taking my money for your stupid poker games!"_

_I repeated the process. Still on a roll, I yelled, "That's for always making fun of me, even in front of my own mother!"_

_I repeated the revengeful action again and again, but stopped before hitting the hairy man's face once more._

_"And this...Well, this is just because I feel like it and can finally do this after all these years!"_

_When I finished the sentence, Gabriel was kicked 'where the sun ain't shining' so hard, that good ole' Gabe fell back, while clutching his precious crotch._

"Percy... Percy? Percy! Are you even listening?" Annabeth asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I blinked and looked around. "Whaa?"

"Gods, Percy, I swear..." Annabeth began. But before she could start a full-blown rant, Gabe just happened to join our conversation again.

With his face scrunched together, he asked, "Honestly, you expect me to believe a couple of _kids_? Where did you come up with this mythological crap anyways? By the way, Blondie, is Jackson paying you, or somthin'?"

I was about to answer the jerk, but Nico 'beat me to the punch'. He sighed, as if expecting it more than I did.

"Well, to be realistic Gabe, we _don't_ expect you to believe us, but not that we care." Nico scoffed, "This 'mythological crap' is basically truth, so we didn't exactly 'come up' with it. Also, I'd assume you would believe us, seeing as you were totally owned by two _girls_!" At this, he tried avoiding glares from a certain hunter.

"And that last question? Oh believe me, that's what _I_ thought when I first met Annabeth and Percy." Nico finished. I grumbled at Nico's last statement, while everyone else chuckled at how Nico could still manage to lighten the mood.

But alas, Gabe didn't find that information proficient enough.

**Gabe POV (since it was so heavily requested)**

God, since when could prissy little girls hit so hard?

Stupid kids. Anyways, they seemed to have some sort of respect towards Jackson, like he was their leader. Oh PUH-LEASE. Okay, okay, I kinda believed their little game of Mythomagic, and it_ might_ have all been true. But Gabe don't give up easily. As far as I know, Percy is still that wimpy little boy from five years ago.

Sure, sure, he might like playing 'leader' around his friends, but by the end of that night, I could break him. If the boy needs girls to fight for him, it'll be easy. Just because he [_might_] have some big and powerful daddy, that doesn't make _him_ 'powerful'.

A few seconds after Nick-or what ever Goth Boy's name was- finished talking, he, once again, broke the silence.

"Percy! Percy!" he exclaimed, waving his hand in the air, as is he were in a classroom. "Can I go first?"

I raised an eyebrow._ Go first? _And, I thought Nick was some goth boy who always glared. Why was he uncharacteristically cheerful, all of a sudden?

I expected Percy to be caught off guard by this question, because Nico didn't make his question very specific. But, _no_, Brain Boy just _had _to know the answer.

"Err, Nico? Not that I don't love the thought of you _going first_, but we're kinda on the 6th floor of an apartment building. I'm pretty sure that our friends downstairs-"

"I thought our friend downstairs is Hades," blond head interrupted.

"Hades is certainly not _my_ friend _downstairs_!" Rover said, chucking at his own joke.

"Bah, stop interrupting!" whined Percy. "...as I was saying, Nico, our ahem, _neighbors, _most likely wouldn't find the idea of a giant crack in their ceiling very pleasant."

He turned to me, "By the way, Gabe, your bladder must've gotten really...err, _loaded,_ after all the these years. The bathroom's right down that hall, you know, if you need to take care of that _business._"

Psh, I sure did need to go Numero Uno (HA! I bet Brain Boy can't talk in another language!), but there ain't no way that I was going to tell that to wittle Percy. But as if on cue, the sink began to drip water.

"Oh, look at that." Percy mocked, "Seems that our sink is leaky today."

Suddenly, the water began to drip faster, and faster, as if it was doing it on Percy's command.

"Heh, I'm just gonna take a small trip to the CR*****..." I announced. I pushed myself up from the wooden chairs. I flinched (But not visibly. I mean, why would _I _show fear?). Great, the Blowfish bought Sal a new kitchen set, too.

_Is it me, or have these doors gotten smaller?_ I asked myself, as I made my way through the bathroom door.

"Be careful, Gabey!" The muscley girl called, from behind me. "We didn't bring any butter with us!"

***Insert Gabe's-toilet-time here! (I don't exactly want to explain what Gabe does...er, downtown. So use your imagination!)***

I turned around, and pushed the handle down. The _liquid _didn't seem to flush, which confused me...I only did number one, right? Anyways, I stepped over to the sink. To wash me hands? Of course not! By the looks of it, my hands didn't _seem_ dirty.

I looked up to the mirror, to admire my fabulous face- the type of trait that Percy would never get. But of course, the awesomeness of the image was blocked by steam on the mirror.

I grabbed a wad of toilet paper, and wiped away the steam. I flashed a smirk at the mirror.

"Hey good looking!" I whistled at myself...but, that's not crazy, right?

But slowly, the steam built up on the mirror, as if it had never gone away. I tried to wipe it away again, but this time, the moisture didn't go away. What the hell? I mean, it wasn't even the slightest bit warm in that crappy bathroom!

I threw the wad of toilet paper away in frustration, and headed back to the group of freaks.

When I came back, I noticed that they were all grinning at Percy and laughing...at me? Pft, yeah right! They all continued their chuckles, except for Goth Boy, who seemed to be pouting.

"...Can't...believe...he went...first..." Nico di What's-his-face grumbled.

"Oh face it, Nico," Thalia (who was still looking pretty _fine_...) began, "we can't trust you _going first._

"But anyways...I wanna go second!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh goodness, it's been so long since I've last updated! Okay, the way I made Percy use powers pretty much sucked...I know, it was lame. But I'm planning for Percy to make a, ah let's say, _bet_ with good 'ole Gabe.  
Okay, so as you can see, Thalia's chapter is next. If I don't update by next weekend, I want you, my readers, to pester me w/ annoying reviews, okay? And if I don't update in THREE weeks, well, then I'm probably dead. By the way, my family in the Philippines always referrs to the bathroom as a CR (comfort room), so I added that in.**

**So, remember how I said to use your imagination when Gabe payed a visit downtown? Well, if your imagination gets the best of you, feel free to review w/ your idea of how Gabe's bathroom time went!**

**Review! (Or else Percy will curse you w/ infinite mirror fog and clogged toilets!)**


	7. Oh POOP

**Okay, in case you are ****wondering why I didn't start this chapter with an 'A/N:' like I usually do, it's because this doesn't deserve to be called an Author's note, because I'm giving up on being a fanfiction author. This story, along w/ my other stories, will be up for adoption. Please PM me if you want to continue this POOP I have started. ****And please don't PM me saying, "You shouldn't stop writing! You're awesome! I love your work!"**

**A/N: April Fools! ****Did I get 'cha? No? Ehh, it was worth a shot. (It felt weird to call my own work cra...err, I mean poop. Also, it felt weird typing that, because I"m not usually _that_ vain.)  
********The italics down there are for when the gang is speaking in Ancient Greek. I know Gabe's not supposed to understand it, but it so you, the reader, know what they're talking about.) **

* * *

**...Still Gabey's POV...**

Go...Second? Man, these twerps are making up really stupid inside jokes. At least my jokes with Eddie and them were _good quality_ jokes. That reminds me...Where's Eddie now? Must be poor without the poker games I invited him to. Suddenly, Percy's crew started speaking in a fast paced language. I didn't understand it, but I turned around to find Sally and the Blowfish confused, as well. They didn't seem as confused as I did, but none the less, I wasn't alone on being out of the loop this time.

_"How do we know that we can't trust _you_ to go, huh Thalia?" _Nico began, _"I swear, this whole 'going' thing, is totally unfair!"_

Nico stomped his foot down in frustration.

_"That's because you're _you_, Nico. __And, heh, don't worry, Percy! I won't break anything..." _She quickly added, _"Or burn the building down!"_

Percy frowned. "Can we _please_ talk in English!"

"Yeah!" Annabelle began, "Percy's tiny saltwater brain can't process what you're talking about!"

"Hey!" Percy said, clearly offended...maybe this Annabelle girl isn't so bad.

Annabeth threw her hands back in defense, "Hey, it's not my fault that you barely pay attention during your, ahem, 'language classes'. Besides, why do you still need them? I mean, it's been what, six years since you first came to camp? Gods, Percy, you must be dumber than I thought, you big idiot."

"Excuse me? I can be smart when I _want_ to! I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Pfft, yes you are." Annabeth retorted.

"Oh really? Then name three times I had ridiculously stupid ideas."

At first, Percy had a triumphant look on his face, but it was soon replaced by a look of horror. He sheepishly added, "Heh, heh, _don't_ answer that."

Thalia laughed, "I believe Owl Head over here has won."

Percy stuck out his tongue, "Oh please, Thalia. Besides, I highly doubt you'll keep your, ah, word."

Highly doubt _what_? I turned to check the clock- 12:48 a.m. The last thing I wanted to do is spend all night in this stupid apartment, which was stuffed with freaks. As soon as all POOP is over with, I'm heading to Eddie's place. Sure, he might think I'm a 'lousy friend' for 'not talking to him' for all this years, but he'd believe me if I told him what happened to me, right?

"Please, Percy?" Thalia begged.

I snorted. Thalia didn't seem like she would normally _beg_ to Percy. In a way, it seemed uncharacteristic.

"Fine. Only something small." he told her.

"But Percy-"

"No 'buts' Thalia. Oh gods, I sound like a parent."

"Speak for yourself, it feels good to sound like an actual kid!" Thalia admitted.

Percy shrugged, "Don't tell that to me, because _Nico_ should be reminded of that every now and then."

The cousins shared a laugh, while receiving a glare from the goth boy.

After the laughter decreased, he turned to me.

"Get up, Ugliano." Thalia commanded. Hmm...maybe she wanted a hug...

"Why?" I tried to sound a bit harsh, but the tine of my voice kind of sounded...scared? Nah, that's probably not it. Reluctantly, I stood up.

"So Nico could have a chair, of course." She explained.

"Thanks, Thals!" Nico exclaimed. "But this floor seems a lot more comfortable."

Thalia shook her head, "Boys are idiots."

I was about to sit back down, before Thalia grabbed my arm. But she jerked it back immediately, as if she had been burnt.

"Gross!" she sneered, "When was the last time you washed your grimy arms? Gods, I think I need to burn my hand now."

And with that she did something that certainly surprised me.

"Go bite a table, Ugliano!" She exclaimed. That was probably the worst insult I've ever heard. "Because your life is POOP!"

She stood motionless for a moment, but caught me off guard when she gave a hard kick to my groin. Being the manly type of guy I am, I didn't crumple to the floor, but instead, I ran to the bathroom. Why? Well, this second kick that Thalia gave was, well, _different_.

I yanked the bathroom door open. And waddled in- but don't worry, it was a _manly_ waddle.

So anyways, get this- My groin had this...tingling sensation. Almost as if it was been personally fried on the grill. **(I'm sorry if the following description disturbs you.)**

Pulling down my jeans, I noticed that my ***insert word of choice that pertains to Mr. Ugliano's private*** was a brown-ish color, almost black. And most of the, ahem, hair, had been burnt off. Well, so much for being manly.

And just then, I swear, I thought I had been caught in a nightmare. The bathtub/sink faucets randomly turned on, and as if on command, the water began to flood the bathroom. You wan to know the strangest thing? The toilet was spraying out it's water!

The last thing I heard before passing out (For the _second_ time- I know, I felt very un-manish) was, "Unfair, man! You went _twice!_"

* * *

***Adjusts glasses* This chapter was POOP. I was kinda rushing. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was planning to get a chapter in by Wednesday, but my teachers have been driving me crazy with NJASK practices tests, like, everyday. (Since I take the NJASK [New Jersey Assesment of Skills and Knowledge], that means I'm in middle school, and I live in New Jersey. So, there you go- now you're one step closer to stalking me .) More reasons include that stupid error, and the fact that I've been brain dead on ideas for fanfiction...Anyways, I'm planning to wrap this up, so one or two more chapters to go!**

**Btw, some reviews said there shouldn't be a lot of curse words, but then Gabe would be VERY OOC. Considering that this is rated T, that should point out that there would be some mild language... But anyways, I wrote POOP wherever crap was supposed to be, for this chapter.**


	8. End of the Road

**A/N: Okay! New chapter! I know that today's Monday, and it technically isn't the weekend anymore. It got pretty hectic, because I spent all of Friday catching connecting flights back to New Jersey, spent Saturday at my aunt's house, and I spent Easter in New York. Remember the chapter where I tried to write in 3rd person? Well, I hope I've improved! Anyways, on to the chapter! (I think this is the shortest AN before my chapter that I've ever had...) By the way, the chapter for _Sophomore Year_ is still to come. I mean, it's not like I'm held to a _solemn_ oath, like swearing on the Styx...**

* * *

Gabriel Ugliano rubbed his eyes. The last thing he remembered, was being swamped by toilet water. He pried open his eyes. Cautiously, Gabe studied his surroundings.

It seemed to be around noon time, as 'happy families' strolled along, carrying hot dogs and pretzels. Gabe picked up his head.

"Central Park..." he mused aloud.

Seeing as he was magically placed on a bench, he sat up. "Gah!" he wailed, as his back gave a sickening cracking sound.

Gabe soon recalled what had happened the night before...wasn't he supposed to be at Brain Boy's apartment?

He grimaced, realizing that he was beginning to refer to HIS apartment as Percy's. Only then, did he notice the blue post-it note plastered onto his face. No wonder every little kid who happened to past by the hairy man, stared in amusement before quickly running away.

Gabe grumbled, and ripped the square piece of paper from his face. He comprehended the chicken scrawl on the post-it note, before tossing it at some little boy's face.

_Don't try to get up from the bench_, read the note, _because Grover can work, so to say,_ magic _with the power of reed pipes and Britney Spears._

Even with _Gabe's_ reading level, he could tell that almost every word in that sentence was spelled incorrectly. All the letters were spaced so far apart, that it was easy to tell that whoever wrote the note, had a bit of trouble writing.

"Psh, no one can tell me what to do, or what not to do!" Gabe grumbled. "And who the hell is Grover?"

Gabe obviously only remembered a 'Rover', so he got up from the wet park bench, wondering how long he'd been there. Or at least, he tried to get up from the bench. Thick green vines seemed to bind him to the cheap wood. How had he not noticed that?

Gabe flailed his fat legs around, trying to free himself. He spotted a family of four Latinos. "Help!" he called to them.

The longer he waited for the family to 'help' him, the harder he glared. "Well? Are you going to help me?"

The father raised an eyebrow at him.

Gabe grunted. "Erm...Ayudeme! Ayudeme!" he blurted out, recalling his Spanish.

"We speak English, idiot." The elder son of the family pointed out.

"So are you going to get me out of these stupid vines?"

This time, the mother spoke up. "Ah," she paused, taking a second to study the fat, hairy, and short man. "Probably not."

And with that, Gabe was left in silence. Well, he was left with as much 'silence' you'd get on a busy Monday morning in the city. He sat, frustrated, on that bench for hours, while people took pictures and stared.

"Hey! Sir, do you need help? Er, I see you're in a sticky situation there..." Gabe heard someone say.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?"

"...well, yeah. I mean, those vines must hurt, especially with all those thorns." Gabe turned his head to see a tanned, blond-haired man, with a tourist's flyer in his hand. _Olympus Tours: See BEYOND the 102 floors of the Empire State Building_! read the paper.

Only then did Gabe realize that his ankles and wrists were being punctured by thorns. He flinched, feeling pain. It was as if the bench itself was 'charmed', so that Gabe would be very slow to point things out. Or, he was just very obtuse.

"Sir?" the man repeated, taking Gabe out of his thoughts.

"Wha? Oh, I see, you think that I can't get myself out of this, eh? Well, what if I want to be poked by pointy vines, huh fella?" Gabe said, trying to act manly. But we all know what happened _last time_ he tried to act 'manly'.

The blonde-haired man put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I just wanted to know if you need help. But I guess I'll just be on my way,"

"W-wait!" Gabe found himself saying.

The man smirked and turned around. "Don't worry big guy," he told Gabe.

He crouched behind the park bench, and gave a good look at the thick vines. "My name's David."

David glanced up, before pulling a... a ruler, was it? More or less, Gabe saw the man take a_ ruler_ out of his pocket.

David gripped the vines, as if the thorns didn't bother him whatsoever. And with four quick swipes of his _ruler_,  
Gabe was freed from the bench. He glanced back at David's _ruler_.

He could slightly see that it, for just a moment, looked like a bronze pointy-stick. Of course, Gabe only had the ability to think of the term 'pointy-stick', because who would carry a _sword_ in their back pocket?

Struggling to get up, Gabe managed to say, "How'd you do that?"

David pretended to wipe dust of his shoulder. "What, no thank you? And besides, that was manageably easy. Getting you out of those vines didn't even require a well-thought strategy. If you-"

"No, I mean, how did you hold the thorn things, without getting cut?" Gabe asked, glancing down at his bloody wrists and ankles.

"Strategy." David said, simply. "And believe me, I've been through far worse. That was just a small_ scrape_."

Gabe realized, that David's eyes sparkled with the same gleam that those 'weirdo kids' had. The look that meant, he knew something that Gabe didn't. And we all know that Gabe knew that look, far too well.

Gabe looked at the man more closely. He realized that David that the same stormy gray eyes as...

"Annabeth," Gabe muttered, recalling Percy's...more or less, girlfriend. But Gabe refused to think that Percy could get a girl, and he [Gabe] couldn't.

"I see you know my sister," David chuckled, though barely audible, and disappeared into the New York trees.

* * *

Gabe strolled the busy streets of Manhattan. He almost called out 'Brain Boy!' each time a boy with black hair and a girl with blonde hair passed by.

_Look at your self, Gabey_, spoke the 'decent' part of Gabe's mind. _Thinking about _Jackson_. I am ASHAMED. Pfft, do I even know you?_

Usually, talking to himself would surely be a sign of madness, but under certain circumstances, Gabe knew that he past 'mad' ever since he placed a foot into his old apartment.

He thought about what happened last night. All that Greek Mythology 'crap'. How could some random stranger want to help him? Gabe surely wouldn't do something like that. And why would that stranger look so similar to a certain blonde head?

And what about the pamphlet that David held? 'Olympus Tours', Gabe remembered. The more he thought of it, it was all adding up. The rulers, the flyer, even that strange kid from Yancy, Rover.

Gabe looked at a puddle, glancing at his reflection in disdain. How could've such a cool, suave, manly guy like him, turn into some homeless loser, who needed someone else's help to get off a bench?

Gabe's brain was working over time. _It all leads to _Percy_! That little piece of shit_ (I mean, shiitake mushroom...) _must've forced _my_ Sally to turn me into that stone thingy! And then made her marry that...teacher!_ Gabe thought.

_I mean, why else would she leave a _handsome_ guy like me for a _teacher_!_ _And those scumbag 'friends' of his must be gone by now, so I might as well...heh, _take care_ of that little itch!_ He mused, mustering up a plan to 'get rid' of Percy Jackson.

Gabe probably had forgotten that he slightly believed, that all the GMC (otherwise known as Greek mythology crap) wasn't a joke. He chuckled to himself, as he walked down a dark city alley.

Wait. Dark alleys always lead to trouble, no?

Exactly. Well, our little friend, Gabe, thought he should tale a shortcut to the apartment. If he only believed in all that GMC, he could've avoided a lot of trouble.

Suddenly, Gabe felt a gush of air behind him. Too lazy to turn around, he kept on walking through the alley.

"Sir, could I have a moment to talk to you?" Gabe heard. _Probably some sales guy_, Gabe thought.

"Sir. Please stop for a second," the male voice repeated. Now Gabe was genuinely annoyed.

He swirled around to face the man, "Listen, I don't want any of the crap you're selling."

Gabe realized that the man he was talking to was MUCH taller than him. He look up at a pair of green eyes and a well-trimmed black beard. (Haha get it? Black Beard?)

The man chuckled coldly. "Humor me, Gabriel Ugliano." he spat out Gabe's name as if it were a disease.

"Okay, weirdo. What do you want? My money? I don't got no money." Gabe said, not noticing that the man knew his name.

"Incorrect grammar, Gabriel." the man scolded. "Walk with me."

Gabe raised an eyebrow, but obliged. There was a commanding tone to the man's voice.

"At first, I felt pity for you...more or less." Gabe opened his mouth, unsure where this man was taking this conversation. "If you had been a nice little boy-"

_Little boy?_ Surely, this man couldn't have been any older than Gabe was. Or so he _thought_.

"-and served as nice pawn to me, you could've stayed in the game. But, you have done nothing but caused trouble to my son and my dear Sally. How is she, by the way? My, it's been...two? Three years, since I last had a conversation with her? She sure is _something_, no? Ah, enough of my rambling."

Gabe was caught in a state of confusion.

"No worries, your suffering will come to an end. You'll most likely end up in the Fields of Punishment- where your suffering will begin again- but no worries, eh? Sure, mortals over-exaggerate the concept of death, but I'm sure Hades will _love_ the headache you give him," the man said.

"W-Who are you?" Gabe managed to say.

"I am Poseidon."

"...Percy's dad?" Gabe grimaced. There he was, believing in Percy's GMC.

"Hmm, that's not the first thing people recognize me for," he mused.

Gabe noticed that Poseidon was carrying an...a shovel, was it? He's brain shut down, seeing that he _should _have been nicer to Percy. Was this end of the line?

In the midst of his thoughts, Gabe didn't seem to notice Poseidon bringing the _shovel_ down on him.

"Have a pleasant afterlife, Gabriel." was the last thing Gabe heard.

* * *

**A/N: If you couldn't tell, the shovel that Poseidon was carrying is his trident, in Gabe's eyes.**** Man, oh man. I never thought that I would reach the end of this story. But don't worry, folks! There will (most likely) be an epilogue coming 'soon'. But as you've all seen, my updates are very...far apart. The ending AN for next chapter will explain all the methods for my madness throughout this story. (Like in this chapter, Poseidon refers to Gabe as his 'pawn', like in chess. Well, Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ happened to be on my mind, and I kept on thinking about the countless times that Kaname called Zero a 'pawn'.****) Again, thank you for all the support and reviews! They always pushes me to update when I'm too lazy. And I haven't really written a disclaimer each chapter so...**

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON or ANYTHING RELATED TO PERCY JACKSON. But I'm sure we've heard this thousands of times. **


	9. Clean After Yourself!

**A/N: *drops on floor and starts bawling eyes out*  
I'm so disappointed in myself... I mean, how long has it been since I last updated? (Oh, happy belated Memorial Day to all my Americanies out there :D) So, I took an opportunity to teach myself...A LESSON! (And yes, I did say 'Americanies'.)  
Yesterday, one of my friends from school asked me if I wanted to come over and swim with a bunch of other people... Without hesitating, I said yes (And yeah, being the giant-ass procrastinator I am, I didn't even think of updating this fic). And then I asked my mom, and she said no. SOOOO, I thought, "Why not pretend that I'm just sacrificing this nice weather, for my lovely reviewers out there?" Is this AN becoming lengthy? Well, on to the EPILOGUE! (Super, gigantic-ass, tremendous AN at the bottom. You might want to read it.)**

**I OWN PJO, MY ASS! Don't own it, never will... One improper disclaimer won't hurt, no? So, anyways, last chapter! Or well, it's an epi- you know, never mind. **

* * *

**Last Chapter? Percy POV is definite. (I hope you understand why those paragraphs are in italics.****)**

I don't exactly remember when I finally fell asleep. Actually, I don't even remember crawling into bed. For certain, it had to be sometime after our little squabble with Gabe, but before...well, that's all that there is to it, I guess.

As you probably guessed by now, we kicked Gabe out the moment he was..._doused_ with bathroom water, to say for the least. In a way, I wanted to know how he turned out...you know, he might've been eaten by one of those _monsters-posing-as-humans-even-though-demigods-know-that-they're-not-mortal _who seem to be everywhere. From the fat janitors at school, to the cashiers at Dwayne Reade's (1). But then again, something made me worried...and sort of paranoid to know what happened to him.

And, yeah. You probably figured it out by now. Whenever I get paranoid, it's because of some stupid dream, which always has to mean _something.  
_

_-...-_

_"Iris, show me Poseidon...wherever that absurd brother of mine is!" Zeus grumbled at the mist in front of him. He stood alone, in the empty throne room; his booming voice echoing throughout it._

_A picture began to form in the moisture. It showed the god of the sea walking stiffly__, who was followed by a rather irritated Amphitrite, while cyclopes and mermen were hastily repairing the city. Poseidon took a minute to drone out his wife's rambles, and while rubbing his temples._

_He swiftly turned around, and finally said, "For the last time dear, I cannot—"_

_Poseidon looked up at the Iris message. "Oh. Hello..." he began awkwardly. Out of nowhere, the a corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile._

_He turned back to Amphitrite. "We will discuss this later," he said, glad to finally be free of his wife's rants. "I, apparently, have something to discuss with... brother dearest."_

_She glared a little at Poseidon, before finally crossing her arms and swimming away._

_"Yes?" the god questioned, raising his eyebrows at Zeus._

_'Brother Dearest' frowned. His words were steel cold. "What do you not understand about, 'No Interference'?"_

_Poseidon opened his mouth, but Zeus continued. "Don't answer that! Because I know the word _no_, can not be driven into that..._wet_ brain of yours!"_

_He chuckled a bit. "Really, brother? That's the best insult you can think of? 'Wet'?"_

_Zeus glared. "Do not change the subject. I know it was you who killed that rather...hairy man."_

P_oseidon's face suddenly looked more serious. "Kill him? Of course not. __I prefer to call it...a vacation to the realm of Morpheus."_

_"More like the realm of Hades! And you couldn't even clean after yourself!" he shot back. "This is your last warning."_

_"Leaving me so soon, brother dearest?"_

_Zeus glared at him. "Say that one more time, and I swear I__—"_

___His eyes diverted to another part of the mist. "Someone is listening to us..."_

-...-

I rubbed my eyes. Dreams suck. Anyway, who wants to recap?

-Dad is happy about Gabe being gone.

-Dad 'feels pity' for Gabe.

-Dad (apparently) kills Gabe...and 'doesn't clean after himself.'

I don't know how many times I've said this, but his actions just scream, _Hey! Look at how bipolar I am!_

I shook my head... I wondered if I'd end up this crazy one day.

"Percy?" I heard a voice say from outside my room. "Percy?"

"Yeah," I called. My mouth still had that weird sleeping taste.

The door creaked open. Mom walked in, still in her subtle, bright yellow pajamas.

"Oh good, you're awake." She noticed.

"Yeah..I am. Why?"

She sighed, wrinkles from smiling formed near her eyes. "You slept through breakfast..."

I frowned. "No pancakes?"

"That's what you get!" She teased. "It's around one o' clock. C'mon, sleepy head, we're already having lunch."

"_We're_? They didn't leave yet?" I asked, wondering if Annabeth had left.

Mom sat down on my bed. "Annabeth and Grover said they couldn't just leave. But, Thalia said she needed to get back to the Hunters, while Nico disappeared before I woke up."

Figures. "And Clarisse?"

She laughed. "Her reason to leave was interesting. She says, and I quote, 'I'm leaving. I can't stand breathing the same air as Fish Brains for any longer; I'm getting more intoxicated by the minute!'"

I smiled. "Obviously."

-...-

"Good morning, Percy. I mean, er, good afternoon..?" Paul greeted me from the couch.

I simply nodded at him, too lazy to think of something to say back. I managed to get to the table.

"Hey, Perce," Grover said, acknowledging my presence.

It got a bit awkward after that. In a way, I wanted to break the silence by telling them about my dream, but—

"Who haunted your dreams this time, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth finally asked.

Of course she would figure it out. "What do you mea—"

She put her fork down. "Oh, face it. Whenever you're bothered about something, you're uncharacteristically un-talkative, you're frowning with your hand against your head, and you don't complain about the way Grover chews his food."

Whilst pulling another can out of his pocket, Grover pouted. "Hey!"

I sighed at them. "Well, there was this—"

I was abruptly interrupted when we heard my mom call us from the living room.

"Uh, you _might_ want to see this, guys..." she said, trailing off.

I wasn't exactly surprised when I saw what she was talking about. It was more likely to happen, then to not happen, but still...

Annabeth's mouth was slightly ajar. She raised an eyebrow. "Is that..._you know..._"

On TV, an anchorman trailed on and on, about how a body was found in a NY alley; reason of death unknown.

It was Gabe. Well, the dead body...not the anchorman. Um...did I ruin the moment? Anyway, I guess Zeus was right about the absence of 'cleaning after one's self.'

I turned to my friends, and tried to explain my dream in the shortest way possible. "Bipolar, huh?"

The answer was simultaneous. "Very."

* * *

**Done. Finally done! I don't like my epilogue ending, as much as I like last chapter's ending, but WHO CARES? I can finally post this as 'Complete'! (Achievement)**

**(1) Should I make a one-shot out of that?**

**Again, I cannot thank you all enough, for the 100+ reviews/all the support and ideas. I know, it's been a LONG time since I updated. School's been...hectic.**

**So, who's ready for my super long, kick-ass, amazing ending AN? No one? AWESOME!**

Things That I just HAVE to point out:

-I was reading this story over last night, and I realized something...

Those first few chapters SUCKED. Hard. I...seriously, I cannot even put into words how horrendous it was to me. Does anyone think my writing has improved?

-I'm not the _nicest_ fanfic author out there. I always leave you guys hanging, waiting for chapters. Well, now that I realize it...that must suck for you guys. So, I'm sorry if you felt that way.

-To make it up to you guys, I've prioritized my projects, and finishing this story was put right up there, on top of 'Finish Book Report' and 'Study for Math Finals'

But does anyone really study for finals? I didn't study last year...

-YOU GUYS ARE THE AWESOMEST PEOPLE EVER. I've never heard of people who could put up with me and all my grammar/spelling errors for so long, without going insane first.

-Um...this isn't as long as I thought it would turn out I feel like I'm forgetting something...but maybe, when I remember, I'll fix this.

**(Oh, and by the way—this is to all my NJ fans out there—are there any Girl Scouts reading this who are going to Camp OCKY this weekend? If there are, please PM me! I'll be so happy if I could meet someone in person :D)**

******Well, back to bold. Thank you for the 116+ reviews, 9,000 hits, 60 favs, and the 52 story alerts. You guys mean a lot to me, and then some. Bye now! **  



End file.
